Monster in the Mansion
by Seme in Training
Summary: Based on HetaOni. All because of a rumour, they find themselves trapped in the mansion, unable to escape, a monster hot on their heels. It was a punishment of cruelty and naivety in their tainted world. Promises were made and broken, sacrifices were made, blood and tears were spilled. Their feelings became clear and honest, because they might not live till tomorrow to lie.
1. Prologue

**A/N : **Here it is, to anyone who remembers. I had to rewrite the story because when I deleted it I realized that I didn't save a copy. Stupid me. Anyway, I may have changed lots of things in the story, because my poor memory failed me once again and I started from scratch. The story is based on HetaOni, but I did not fix any roles for the characters, so some may represent more than one, some may share roles with the other. The plot is roughly based on the game as well, but changes are made in certain parts. Lots of them.

**Warning** (edited on 5/Nov/2012)** : AU**, because it is based on HetaOni after all. By the way, the story takes place in the present and no arcs are involved. The arcobalenos, if involved, are in their adult forms. **OOC, **for Fear does strange things to its victims. So does the author that sucks. **Confusion**, because I'm a little confused myself, but I do hope the storyline is clear.

**Disclaimer : **I own nothing but the idea of this story. HetaOni belongs to Tomoyoshi (Japanese version) and Pianodream (English version). Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Amano Akira. No copyright infringement is intended. This disclaimer applies to all chapters of this story.

Enjoy. I hope.

* * *

~ Beginning of Prologue ~

* * *

Their footsteps echoed down the halls in disordered pitter-patters, some drowned out by heavy thuds closing in behind them. They had to run tens of their own steps to outrun that one step.

"_Don't look back, keep running!"_

She wasn't listening.

"_What are you doing?!"_

She didn't answer.

A ferocious roar shook the building.

White walls were splashed red.

The last of her comrades fell before her eyes.

Both her hope and hesitation disappeared.

A faint glow engulfed her whole body, as she turned around to completely face the predator.

**"_Turn back the time."_**

* * *

The lone boy stood unfazed, glaring at the tall figure before him, precisely the arcobaleno sitting on the shoulder of the creature.

The arcobaleno dipped his head, staring down at the last survivor with apathy.

_"You outran it."_

_"That shouldn't have happened..."_

Dull brown eyes gleamed with anger and spite.

_"But it did."_

_"It was supposed to be targeting on me only!"_

_"They were in the way."_

_"They are my friends!"_

_"That's what friends are for."_

_"Wrong!"_

_"Wrong?"_

The arcobaleno cocked his eyebrow.

_"I see nothing wrong. Without them, you won't have family; without you, they won't be family. Things go either way."_

_"I want the end to go the other way."_

_"So you demand another chance?"_

The boy nodded. His eyes were filled with resolve.

_"You know the compensation, don't you?"_

The arcobaleno was amused.

The boy nodded once again.

**_"Turn back the time."_**

* * *

**A deserted mansion in the dark woods,**

**about three hours by foot from where the Vongola Don resides.**

**No one knows how long it has been there,**

**or who used to live in it.**

**Rumour has it that,**

**it is haunted.**

"That's what Haru heard when we were buying the cake you wanted, Tsuna-san!" Haru grinned as she handed a delicate box to Tsuna, Kyoko beaming beside her. She then put a finger on her chin, "I'm sure those guys said we should head north from Namimori town, but..."

"Seriously, woman, you don't even remember such an easy detail?" Gokudera scoffed from beside Tsuna, "It's a wonder why you never get lost!"

"It's north-west," Tsuna murmured, barely audible. He held onto the box he received, smiling down at it. The smile never reached his eyes, which held overflowing, negative emotions - sadness and conflict.

"How did you know?" Kyoko questioned, but it was dismissed by Tsuna, who was immersed in his own thoughts.

Yamamoto quickly noticed that Tsuna was not his usual self. He patted the boy on the shoulder, "What's wrong, Tsuna?"

The boy flinched upon contact, and Yamamoto immediately withdrew his hand. Tsuna shook his head and widened his smile, "It's nothing, Yamamoto!"

"Really? You look extremely pale, Sawada!" Ryohei folded his hands in front of his chest and studied Tsuna closely. Unnerved, Tsuna looked away, and his gaze met Haru's enthusiastic smile.

"Tsuna-san, it sounds like a great challenge! Should we go and find out about it?"

"It's Sunday tomorrow, I suppose we could check it out," Kyoko piped up, seeming equally interested.

Another smile ghosted over Tsuna's lips. He knew how easier things would go with the help of naïvety, "Of course, but we need someone to look after Lambo and Ipin, right?"

"Hm, you've become braver, Tsuna," Reborn popped up out of nowhere, "my training is the best after all."

"We can ask Bianchi-san to help out!" Haru suggested, and Gokudera paled at the name of his sibling, "Reborn-san, are you going with us?"

"I have a date with Mama. She's bringing us kids shopping tomorrow," Reborn intentionally hinted that he was going to leave his student alone to conquer his fear, but Tsuna remained calm. Reborn continued, "I've heard about a new coffee shop in town."

"You are leaving me just for coffee?!" Tsuna reacted after a few seconds, which was considered slow for Reborn. Reborn tipped his hat, "As a boss you should show your true feelings, especially fear."

"How did you know?!"

"I am your tutor after all."

_Then you should know._

"Jyuudaime! Don't hide your fear, we'll all be there for you!" Gokudera.

"Yeah, Tsuna, we'll protect you from any harm!" Yamamoto.

_Please don't._

"I'll be the one to protect Jyuudaime, you can just protect yourself!" Gokudera snapped at the cheerful swordsman, "Besides, it's not like there's anyth-"

"We must work together to be extremely strong!" Ryohei interrupted, and Gokudera began fuming, "Don't interrupt me, lawn head!"

"What did you call me, octopus head?!"

"Maa, stop it guys!"

"We'll meet here tomorrow, alright?" Tsuna suggested, "You should all go back home and rest for tomorrow."

* * *

The rain fell like thousands of needles, hitting him hard all over. Lightning flashed, and thunder rumbled. The boy limped away in no particular direction, panting and weeping.

The sky was mourning.

He fell to his knees, sobbing loudly as his fist hit the muddy ground again and again.

_"Why..."_

The same arcobaleno appeared and squatted down before him, extending his hand to pat on the hair of the crying boy.

_"Why?!"_

The thunder roared like a hungry monster.

_"I keep forgetting everything, I keep forgetting that this is not a dream! Why am I so stupid...Why can't I remember anything until the end?!"_

_"It is meant to be so."_

The arcobaleno watched as the boy choked, coughing as more tears overflowed, mixing with the cold rain.

_"Help me..."_

_"I'm afraid I cannot."_

The arcobaleno shook his head, his voice laced with sympathy, but it was hard to tell if it was true.

_"I can help you though, for it is the order of the owner of this."_

A worn book appeared on the ground between the two.

The boy picked it up and flipped through it, only to see his own friends drawn in every page, their deaths gruesome.

He flung the book away, but the arcobaleno caught the flying book and tossed it back to the boy.

_"This, can help you to remember."_

_"W-What?"_

_"This journal will help you to remember how all of them died, and how you remained alive. It gives you many, many chances, even without my help."_

The boy recollected the book.

A gust of wind flipped it open, and a glow surrounded the confused boy, who looked down at the book in his hands.

_"Do remember, the consequences are severe."_

The arcobaleno reminded the boy, who was smiling in realization misled by emotions.

Had he not realize the punishment behind everything he had tried?

_A drawn clock and handwritten words, all in a bloody crimson colour._

_**Turn back the time.**_

* * *

~ End of Prologue ~

* * *

I hope you are not disappointed.

I appreciate reviews very, very much. It increases my HP like onigiri.

Constructive criticism is welcomed. I really like them.

Do remember to collect your virtual, freshly baked cookies. No preservatives or artificial colouring and flavour are added. :)

Hime-chan.


	2. Chapter 1 : The Mansion

**A/N : **So, I finally retrieved my chapters. I didn't know you saved them too, BlackFeathers, but well, thanks. Anyway, changes have been made because the plot has been slightly modified. I forgot to add that English is not my first language, so I'd gladly accept anyone who'd point out any errors I've made. I'd say, now that I've found my story, the first to third chapter will be almost the same. I'm sorry, I'm a lazy ass.

* * *

**Reviews :**

**Poopies! : **Thank you for being the first reviewer of this story. I love you...I can't say it. Poopies. That sounds a little weird, doesn't it? Anyway, I'll tell you that you've guessed one right out of all. May the answer reveal themselves in further chapters...I guess I'm not good at suspense after all.

**StarLike Shadow : **Wow, you still remember me? I'm touched :') It's different because I have amnesia - I mean because I forgot. I suck in suspense and stuff like that, and the prologue was not the found-out-secret part, it's in the chapter it will be in. I hope I will no longer suck when I'm there.

_HP + 1000._

* * *

~ Beginning of Chapter ~

* * *

"So it's really here…" Tsuna stopped walking as they came to a clearing in the middle of the woods, where a four-storey mansion stood alone. It was painted completely white, which made cracks and flaws stand out strikingly. There were neat rows of tinted windows, and a black steel fleur-de-lis hung right above two grand doors with intricately carved gold handles that acted as the entrance. A few trees stood bare around the mansion, like touch-ups for a horror movie background.

"I thought it was just a rumour," Yamamoto studied the house, swallowing a little. It was rare for him to not have his carefree smile with him. He clutched his Shigure Kintoki a little more tightly. There was the lack of insecurity he almost never had, "I never thought we would actually find it."

"Somehow it gives out quite a desolate feel," Kyoko commented, stepping up to the building, "It actually brings out the creepiness of what a haunted house should have."

"I feel a little cold just by looking at it, though," Ryohei shuddered a little. He was usually not so easily freaked out, but even with such blessed obliviousness he could feel something off about the building in front of them, "Maybe we should go back."

"I agree, maybe we should just take a look from outside?" Yamamoto suggested, turning to Gokudera for his opinion, but the bomber was seemingly drawn to the building, for he was muttering to himself about 'UMA's.

"Hahi? But it took so long for us to get here!" Haru piped up, heading towards the doors, "We should at least go inside and take a look! Haru doesn't want to miss the thrill if it's really a haunted house!" Before anyone could reply she had dragged one of the large doors open, slipping inside.

"What's the matter, Tsuna?" Yamamoto had caught the young boy with a saddened look on his face, as if he was about to cry, but Tsuna instantly flashed him a reassuring smile.

"Hahi!" The girl's shriek startled everyone, and all went rushing into the dark building, the heavy door creaking shut behind them, "It's so dark in here!"

"What the hell, I thought you saw a ghost!" Gokudera grumbled as he felt the cold walls for the switch and flicking it on.

All remained silent for a moment. The aura in the house was strangely quiet, not the kind in the library, but that in a cemetery. Everyone looked around, to see three hallways leading to different directions and a staircase down the hallway in the middle. The walls and ceiling were all a clean white, not a speck of dust could be seen, despite the ancient look from outside. On the floor were brown wooden tiles, some clacking and some creaking whenever stepped on. It was an old building, true, but it was as if someone had had it maintained until now.

"I've got an extremely bad feeling…" Ryohei's voice trailed off, "Let's go back."

"What's the matter, lawn head?" Gokudera scoffed at the elder boy, folding his arms together in front of his chest, "You look like you're scared!" His sneer disappeared the second his body shuddered, sudden cold attacking him right into the core. He gave Ryohei a look which the boxer returned, as both sensed something wrong.

A crash came resounding through the hallway on their right, and the girls yelped, along with Tsuna.

"What was that, a monster?" Ryohei questioned aloud, his eyes darting around nervously. For once, a shiver was finding its way up his spine, and he didn't like it. "I extremely don't like this! Let's get out of here!"

"Don't be silly, senpai," Yamamoto laughed, as he strolled down the hallway in the direction of the sound, "There's no monsters, are they? Where's your common sense?"

"Don't say it like you have common sense!" Gokudera snapped. He was sure that Yamamoto had the least, if not none at all, common sense among them all. Yamamoto simply laughed it off, already retreating further into the depths of the mansion. All of a sudden Gokudera felt himself worrying over Yamamoto, "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'll just go check what had shattered," Yamamoto answered.

"I'll follow, Yamamoto-kun," Kyoko volunteered, sauntering over to the boy.

"Be careful!" Gokudera called after the backs of the duo walking off.

"Got it! We'll be back soon," Yamamoto grinned back at the silver-headed boy, before disappearing into the dark end of the hallway.

"That baseball idiot…" Gokudera sighed as he massaged his temples. His eyes widened as, with his keen sense of hearing, he heard a voice in his head. It was a long, heavy breath that made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He suddenly felt cold. _Too cold._

* * *

The halls weren't as long as Yamamoto had expected, though they felt like it. Perhaps it was because how dimly they were lit? The light seemed to flicker a little sometimes, and provided only the brightness necessary for view. He stopped before a door on his left, and tried turning the knob.

"It's locked, Kyoko," Yamamoto told the girl waiting beside him, before walking down the hallway leading to another room, with much brighter lighting.

They soon realized that he had reached the kitchen, where the arrangement of furniture was strange and confusing. On the left of the room was the kitchen, with a stove, sink, cupboard and everything a kitchen should have, but on the other side of the room was what looked like a living room, with couches that seemed to blend into the wall with its too clean colour, and a television as well. Yamamoto decided to begin his investigation with the kitchen part of the room, while Kyoko took the couches.

"Hm?" Yamamoto felt a crunch under his shoe, and looked down to see a shattered plate. He squatted down to pick one of the ceramic shards up, before grinning in relief. It was false alarm after all.

"I didn't find anything," Kyoko then pointed at the shard in Yamamoto's hand, "It must be the plate that had produced the crash just now. Let's show it to the others, we really got a great scare just now!"

"Sure," Yamamoto exited the kitchen/living room with Kyoko following close behind.

"Yamamoto," Kyoko began while walking, "I think there's someone else in this house." Yamamoto gave her a puzzled look, and she resumed, "I didn't see any windows in that room just now, and even if there is, wind can't topple a ceramic plate, right?"

"Come to think of it…" Yamamoto scratched the back of his head, "It does seem a little strange."

"It feels colder than when we first came in too," Kyoko said, "If this is really a haunted house, it gives the right feeling, but I feel a little uncomfortable in here."

"Then let's just leave after meeting Tsuna and the others again," Yamamoto decided. Kyoko agreed with a nod, and both picked up their paces.

"Guys?" Yamamoto halted in his tracks. They were at the entrance of the mansion now, but there was no one there but Kyoko and him. He looked around him and called out for them once more, "Tsuna? Gokudera! Senpai!" but he received no reply.

"They actually left…" Kyoko shook her head, before heading to the doors as well. She turned the doorknob, and a click greeted her. It was locked. After trying a few more times, she turned around to face Yamamoto, "It's locked."

"Huh?" Yamamoto walked up to the doors and tried opening them as well, but to no avail. With hopes his friends were still outside, he banged on the doors, "Hey, open up!"

"Do you think they ran away?" Kyoko asked, but Yamamoto shook his head, "I don't think so, they'd call us before leaving." He then gestured for Kyoko to back away, "I'll try kicking it open."

The door banged loudly at each hit it took, but remained firm on its hinges. Kyoko stepped up, "Maybe it's because it's opened to the inside, not out. Should we try the back door?"

They headed down the hallway on the left, the remaining choice except the stairs. Each room they passed was locked, and soon enough they reached a turn.

A gasp was forced back into Kyoko's throat as Yamamoto clamped his palm over her mouth. They stood in silence behind a large, grey creature, which was standing before an open door. Defying logic, it was in the room within the blink of an eye, with only its legs left to show. The door slammed shut behind it.

Tears were already forming in Kyoko's eyes, and she had to sob once Yamamoto freed her, "W-What is that thing?"

"I don't know…I thought it was just my imagination!" Yamamoto was nervous now, what had he seen?

Yamamoto rubbed his chin, "No back door? Maybe there're fire exits upstairs? Let's go take a look."

The stairs looked new, but they sounded old, as they creaked under Yamamoto and Kyoko's weight.

On the second floor was a single hallway that led straight to the end, with a large window right by the stairs, allowing sunlight to sneak in. It wasn't as sunny as they first came, however, the sky was a bright grey instead of the beautiful azure it was a few minutes ago.

"I'll take the rooms on the left, you take the right, okay?" Yamamoto suggested, before trying out the doors on his side. They were all locked, and he could hear the doors Kyoko were trying out clicking too. Soon they were at the last door left for Yamamoto, which swung open easily with a turn of the knob.

"Yamamoto-kun, there're neither windows nor door here…" With that being said, the duo prepared to leave, before they heard a shaky voice.

"K-Kyoko?"

* * *

~ End of Chapter ~

* * *

So...? I just...I just...well whatever.

Review? :) Today's treats will be virtual chocolates.

Hime-chan.


	3. Chapter 2 : The Library

**A/N : **Slight changes were made. By slight I mean very slight. I decide to post all I've once written in one day and continue with the fourth chapter and so on. I hope I can.

Enjoy.

* * *

~ Beginning of Chapter ~

* * *

"K-Kyoko?" The voice was hoarse and cracked, as if the owner had been crying. The closet in the room shook suddenly, before opening a small crack. Yamamoto headed over to fling the doors open, "Senpai!"

In the surprisingly spacious closet, Ryohei sat trembling, teeth chattering loudly. He hugged his knees and buried half his face in his arms, sheer fear flickering in his eyes. As his gaze finally found his sister hovering worriedly over him, a shaky breath escaped his lips, "Kyoko…"

"Why are you hiding here, senpai?" Yamamoto asked as Kyoko reached into the closet to comfort her brother, who clutched her hand and muttered incoherent words. Yamamoto pushed the doors open wider, "Come on out!"

Kyoko shook her head at the swordsman as her brother remained a quivering heap, "I think Brother's breaking down, Yamamoto-kun. Can you bring him some water to calm himself down? I'll stay here with him."

Yamamoto's confused gaze lingered on his senior for a while, before he nodded at the girl, smiling, "Okay!" Shutting the door behind him, he decided to head to the kitchen, where water would definitely be available.

Heading down the stairs, Yamamoto realized that the sky was getting darker. It was the perfect atmosphere needed in this said to be haunted house. As soon as he dismissed the thought, he was at the end of the staircase. Jogging down the eerie corridor leading to the kitchen, his heart raced as he heard footsteps behind him. They were heavy, the floorboards whining under the feet. Upon reaching the lit kitchen, however, silence took over. He was alone.

**Are you?**

Yamamoto got a glass from the cupboard and held it under the sink faucet, twisting the tap. It gurgled and spluttered, but not a drop of water dripped out. Setting the glass by the sink, he scratched the back of his neck, "It's not working?"

He twitched as he felt the hair on the back of his neck rising, and he shuddered. There was someone breathing behind him. He had had his sword sheathed behind his back, so reaching it would leave him vulnerable for any strikes. Exhaling a shallow breath, he stood still for a few seconds, before wheeling around, unsheathing his bamboo sword as it shed into a katana, preparing him for the Shibuki Ame he had in mind.

No one. He was alone after all.

**Are you?**

Yamamoto decided it was better to keep his sword in hand just in case. He took the glass with him and left for any possible water sources. Having remembered that he had not checked the doors at the end of the left hallway where they encountered the creature, he decided to test his luck. Maybe if he was quiet enough and didn't open the door where the grey being went into, it would be safe.

The door opposite the creature's location was unlocked. There was light in the room too. Pushing it open, Yamamoto found out that it was a bathroom. He went over to a water tank, only to find it empty. Next to it was a toilet bowl. Yamamoto stared into the bowl, his reflection clear on the water surface. A crooked smile tugged on his lips, this _is_ water too, right? He chuckled awkwardly to himself, "I can't be too hasty, maybe I- ah!" Only did he notice a sink sitting alone in a dark corner. It was covered in cobwebs, and was cracked in half. He twisted the tap, but it ignored him. Patting it a few times, it shook, and water gushed into the glass he hastily held under the source, "Luckily it's not broken!"

Yamamoto held the glass of water to himself for a closer inspection, "This is some strange water, though. Is it really…" The liquid was clean and completely see-through, but it was the bubbles that scared Yamamoto. The water was cool, so it couldn't be boiling. It looked like some sort of acid he had accidentally splashed on Gokudera once, it was fortunate the bomber leapt away screaming and cursing in Italian, for the chemical had left dents on the floor where it came in contact with, "but it came from a tap, maybe it's fine."

Yamamoto headed back upstairs, and went straight into the room he had left Ryohei and Kyoko, "Senpai, I brought you some water!" He grinned as he shut the door behind him with his back against it, before handing the glass over to Kyoko. He then took off the sling that he had used to keep his sword, and tied it on his waist, then strapping the sword on the left.

Kyoko thanked Yamamoto before sitting down on the bed beside her brother, who she had persuaded out of the closet. Ryohei looked at the bubbling liquid, more sweat rolling down his forehead, "This water l-looks extremely s-suspicious to me…"

"Well," Yamamoto shrugged, "I got it from a tap, so it's not filtered, but judging by the colour I suppose it's water."

Ryohei nodded, accepting Yamamoto's explanation, and drank the water in one gulp. He then gave the empty glass to Kyoko, and sighed, "Finally, I think I've calmed down. Drinking this water's extremely effective!"

"Good to know," Kyoko smiled in relief, but she was still curious about her brother's earlier situation, "Brother, did something happen? Did you see something evil?"

"Ah! I saw- I saw-" Ryohei began to stutter, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Both Yamamoto and Kyoko thought it was a better idea if they let Ryohei pull himself together before asking any more questions.

"I guess I'll go find a way out for us," Yamamoto headed to the door, before Kyoko called after him, "Yamamoto-kun! I found this on the bedside table there," Kyoko handed Yamamoto a golden key, with the word 'Library' and under it 'First Floor' ornately carved on the handle, "Maybe you can try it out downstairs."

"No problem," Yamamoto received the key and slipped it into his chest pocket, "but I doubt there's an exit on the first floor though. I'll still go check it out." With a wave of his hand, he opened the door and left, shutting it firmly behind him.

As Yamamoto walked down the stairs, he caught a glimpse at a long shadow downstairs. It surely belonged to something big, and was moving away slowly. He was certain it didn't belong to Gokudera, Tsuna or Haru, so was it the grey thing he had seen? He gripped onto his sword, and relaxed as his weapon radiated a soothing feeling through his palm to his whole being.

Yamamoto stopped at the end of the stairs. He made the decision to go down the right hallway from the entrance, lest he chanced to face the grey giant, which he was quite uncertain if it was a visual effect of a haunted house. It looked so real.

The way he took was an easy one, for there was only one room except the kitchen down the dark hallway. He rummaged his pocket for the key, and fit it into the keyhole of the room door. It unlocked with a small click, and he put the key back into his pocket before entering.

Behind the heavy door, a vast room awaited him. The library was painted white as well, with red carpets covering the floorboards. There were no windows, so aside of the flickering candles on the walls, the room had no light. Rows and rows of bookshelves lined neatly on the left of the room, with a large messy desk in front of them. On the right was what looked like pillars and statues of similar menacing creatures, each with a round head, sunken eyes and a wide hollow mouth.

Yamamoto swallowed. He stared back at the statues glaring at him, and chose to look away instead. He walked over to the desk, which was littered with parchments instead of paper, old books, feather quills instead of pens. Strangely though, there was no ink for the quills, but the tips of the sharpened feathers were all a dark red, as if dipped in blood. He concluded that this place had been around for a long time, or it was simply a setting for a haunted house. He looked around for a while more, before spotting something small and white on the table.

"Onigiri!" Yamamoto exclaimed, as his stomach grumbled on cue. His eyes were almost sparkling as his mouth watered. Without hesitation he unwrapped the onigiri and popped it into his mouth, "It's good!" With that he decided to leave.

_Creak._

_Creak._

Yamamoto halted. The sound came from _behind_ the bookshelf he was at. He gulped and looked at the shelf, as if he could look through it by staring hard enough. He scanned his surroundings, his gaze suddenly drawn to one of the statues. It must be his imagination, maybe it was how it should be in a haunted house. The effects were perfect, in his opinion, for he was almost paralyzed by fear. 'Maybe I should leave this place.'

_Thud._

Yamamoto didn't dare move. He was followed from across the shelf.

_Huff._

A gasp escaped his lips as he heard the loud breathing.

**Heard you.**

He should be alone.

**Are you?**

A deafening roar shook the room as the bookshelf toppled, right on top of the startled Yamamoto.

**You cannot escape.**

'…maybe eating that onigiri it was saving for itself was a bad idea after all.'

* * *

~ End of Chapter ~

* * *

Do review.

Please.

I'll give onigiri.

Hime-chan.


	4. Chapter 3 : The Thing

**A/N : **Damn. Just, damn. I realized that I shouldn't have just republish my chapters, because they suck so much I can't make out what I am doing myself, but the fault has been made, and now please enjoy while I try to think of a way to make everything better. I'll try, really. If you just leave me like this, I'm sure I'll cry...and then...and then...pause the HetaOni video to wipe my tears. I've watched the walkthrough over and over again and I still can't get any decent ideas, I get more tears instead.

* * *

**Reviews **** :**

**StarLike Shadow : **Well, glad you enjoyed. I hope you're not getting impatient, but I guess you are, for I am myself. My bad. -_-

**Poopies : **Lol poopies. I'm sorry, I like your name, honestly. It's funny, and I hope it's meant to be so. If it's not, sorry I offended you. I won't say 'no offense', because if you are offended you are already offended. You like horror huh? I was planning so, but my unawesome writing skills fail me so. I feel like hitting myself in the head with 'UNAWESOME' carved on a lead block.

**Awesome Guest : **Awesome is one of my favourite English words. It's just so…awesome. Not too good, eh? I'll try to improve. You have…hopes for me? Don't put them too high, but I'll do my best. Describing is my weakness, and you've noticed it, does it mean it is no longer an obvious secret? Yeah, don't eat his onigiri, I'll share some of mine with you.

* * *

~ Beginning of Chapter ~

* * *

Yamamoto froze as the heavy rack was shoved right onto him. The roar ringing in his ears made him dizzy, but his body decided not to wait for his mind to command, and he slid right out of harm's way. The ground shook as the bookshelf narrowly missed him and crashed onto the floor. Clambering up frantically, he came face to face with a grey giant, resembling the creatures carved on the statues, but larger and scarier. Its large head bobbed lightly on its long, thin neck, and it made its head look too heavy for its neck to support. Its sunken eyes narrowed dangerously, gleaming a dark, eerie green. It looked like an alien, with long claws and a bulky frame. Hissing angrily, it snapped its jaws at Yamamoto, drool splattering all around it through ugly, yellow teeth lined in its big mouth. It made its way towards Yamamoto, who had long lost his cool, but too afraid to move. The monster before him looked a lot like what he had seen on television with Gokudera who told him that, "If you stay completely still, it might not see you under its nose."

**You can't hide, I see _everything_.**

…except the fact that this monster before him was hunched, its head level to his.

Yamamoto could no longer remain still. The being was approaching him, its feet tearing through the carpet below them. It raised its head up high, its mouth opened so wide it could swallow the boy whole, and striked down from on top Yamamoto.

"What on earth!" Thanks to his agility trained for baseball and swordsmanship, he barely dodged the creature by rolling across the floor, though his left arm was tore open. Pushing himself off the ground he dashed to the door, turning the knob and at the same time pulling at it.

_Click. Click._

Fear drained the colour on Yamamoto's perspired face. It was locked. He rummaged both the pockets on his shirt, they were empty, "The key!"

**You cannot escape.**

Wheeling around upon a loud snarl from the monster, Yamamoto took the opportunity to unsheathe his sword, his ring aflame, "Yarazu no Ame!"

The weapon propelled right through the creature's throat. It hissed in pain and backed away, leaving a path for Yamamoto to escape. Yamamoto scrambled to where he went before, but there was no key on the desk. He searched the floor where he escaped from the first strike of the monster, but there was nothing else under the mess of books, "Damn it! It can't be under this shelf!" Yamamoto cursed under his breath as he knelt down onto the floor for the key. A dim shimmer caught his eyes, and he noticed the key under the table. Letting out a relieved sigh, he grabbed it and stood up, before the desk was smashed by the fist of the enraged monster.

**You cannot escape!**

It tore at its throat, where the blade was, its dark blood spraying around it, but the wound was too small for it to get the sword out with its big hands.

Yamamoto made a beeline to the exit, the monster hot on his heels, screeching a shrill note behind. He heard it tear through bookshelves and stone of the statues, but he dared not look back. His shaking hands fumbled with the key and knob, before it opened with a successful click. Rushing out and slamming the door shut, he slid down against the door, out of breath.

Quite a few minutes had passed, but Yamamoto remained sitting by the door, clutching on the wound on his arm to stop the bleeding. He then tore off the hem of his shirt, and tied the fabric around the cut, hoping it wouldn't be infected. He somehow knew that the monster couldn't come out, because if it could, it would long ago. He rested his head on the plank of wood that separated him and the creature, wary of any sound in the room, but there was none. He was surrounded by utter silence, aside from his own heavy breaths that is. He couldn't sense the monster anymore. There were no more footsteps, which the creature was too heavy to hide them, or the wet breathing it had. Maybe it disappeared? Yamamoto thought, maybe it was a ghost after all?

He finally decided that a small peek wouldn't cause much harm, for if the creature was still in there he could just shut the door and lock it from outside. Pulling himself off the ground, he pushed the door open with a soft creak. The room was surprisingly no longer in a mess, the bookshelves were standing back in their original positions, the table was still whole and unharmed, the objects scattered on it remained untouched, the statues still glared through his soul, and the room, was empty after all. It was as if he and the monster had never been there.

Yamamoto looked around for any signs of life, and went inside after confirming there was none. As soon as he began to search for his weapons, he stepped only something light, a metallic clink coming from under his foot, "My Shigure Kintoki!" It was still in the form of a katana, but there was not a trace of blood on it. After he picked it up it transformed back into its bamboo form.

He prepared to depart before a glimmer caught his attention. There was an intricate key on the desk under a pile of papers, which said 'Bedroom 3, Second Floor'. Pushing the papers aside, Yamamoto picked up the key, "The floor senpai and Kyoko are at, there could be an exit there…"

A paper fluttered off the desk next to his foot. He took the paper and read through it. It was full of scribbly words and drawings of continuous poses of a man with a katana. 'Toss the sword in the air and leap to evade ground attacks, before grabbing the sword and thrusting it down from on top of the opponent. Land.', was written in larger font, thus grabbing Yamamoto's attention immediately. Not wanting to waste any time reading the unclear scrawling, Yamamoto looked through the pictures drawn below the words. It was of a faceless man, evading the grey being he had encountered, before bringing his weapon down. There were remains of the last drawing, but the bigger rest was torn away. Setting the paper back onto the desk, he proceeded to exit.

Yamamoto headed to the beginning of the stairs. There was a strange aura of dread suffocating him in the building he was trapped, and he had to find a way out, fast.

**You cannot escape.**

* * *

"I should go wash my wound first," Yamamoto decided as he sauntered to the bathroom on the left corridor. Relief calmed him down as his eyes adjusted to the brighter lighting. He stopped at the bathroom door, looking down at the gap at the bottom of the door, 'Did I switch off the light just now?'

He pushed the door open. Feeling insecure in the dark, he fumbled for the switch, letting out a relieved hum before flicking it on. At the exact moment, his mind told him to duck, and he did. His instincts had proven themselves right for numerous times, so he believed them this time too.

_Crash._

"Not again."

The creature growled, and withdrew its claw from the dent it had made in the wall where the swordsman's head was a second ago.

**You cannot escape!**

Snarling, it swiped its long arm at Yamamoto, who backed off to dodge it. The creature hissed, closing in and extending its claw at Yamamoto, who was then sent flying into the wall outside the bathroom.

Yamamoto shut his eyes and winced in pain upon the contact of his injured arm with the concrete wall. His eyes flew open as he heard a screech right by his ears, but he saw nothing but the dark of the room. Unsheathing his sword, he stood by the door and reached for the switch.

"It's gone?" Yamamoto wondered in disbelief as he stepped into the bathroom. The creature had disappeared into thin air. Screw wound-washing, checking out the bedroom and chance getting out immediately seemed to be a better choice.

Once Yamamoto reached the second floor, he suddenly felt the need to check on the Sasagawa siblings. He jogged to the room they were in. The door was open a crack, strangely. Worried, he entered with his sword ready.

"S-Senpai?" Yamamoto was confused when he saw a large iron door instead of the closet from earlier, "Are you in there?"

"Yamamoto, is it?" Ryohei's voice was muffled and crackly. He sighed loud enough for Yamamoto to hear through the door.

"Are you alright, senpai? Why are you in there?" Yamamoto knocked on the iron door. Closing in to hear Ryohei more clearly, he was taken aback by Ryohei suddenly punching the door, "Senpai! What's wrong? Is Kyoko in there too?" Yamamoto suddenly realized that he had not heard the girl.

"No," Ryohei replied sulkily, "I fell asleep just now, and when I woke up, Kyoko's gone and the extremely ugly monster I had seen was looking at me from the door. I couldn't escape so I hid in here, but then I realized, that- that- Kyoko might be-"

"Calm down, senpai!" Yamamoto yelled, "She must have run away from the monster, let's go look for her!"

"But Yamamoto…" Ryohei called out weakly, and it made Yamamoto worry.

"What is it, senpai? Are you hurt?"

"I'm…"

"Don't tell me you're really hurt too! Then I guess I'll just go look for her myself."

"Ah, no, I'm not hurt, wait -were you hurt by the monster? Are you dying?!"

"Don't worry, senpai, it's just a scratch. What did you want to tell me just now?"

"Oh, I'm extremely hungry. Can you find something for me to eat?"

"Huh?"

"I can't even find the strength to move. Can you be extremely helpful and get me something?"

Yamamoto ran his hand through his wet hair, "Okay, but I don't think there's anything to eat here…Wait for a while, senpai, I'll be right back."

"Something to eat…" Yamamoto thought for a while and decided to go down to the kitchen, where at least some ingredients should be available. As he reached the staircase, however, he heard some noise from the opposite hallway. Ready with his weapon, he approached the source of the sound, which came from a room. Suddenly remembering himself with a key, he tried it out on the door. It was unlocked.

The room was wide but empty, with a bookshelf and a bed. There were no windows or emergency exits Yamamoto was looking for. Yamamoto had looked around before closing the door, lest he got trap with another monster, who knew how many of them were in the house. Relocking it and holding the key in his hand, he began his first step further away from the door, the floor creaking loudly under him.

"I-It's here a-again…"

"Shh, don't cry."

"W-What should we d-do…"

"Don't worry, I can handle it."

"But-"

"I said shut up!"

Upon hearing the whispers from behind a bed, he recognized the owners right away. Without much thinking he walked over to them, the floorboards groaning with every step he took.

"Die!" Gokudera leapt up, his dynamites ready in hand, but luckily yet to be ignited, "Yamamoto!"

"Yeah! It's me!" Yamamoto backed away, raising his hands in defense.

"Don't scare me like that!" Gokudera put away his weapons from where they came from, and pulled a distressed Haru up from the floor beside him, who was wailing by now. He patted his shirt for any dust, and glared at Yamamoto, "I thought you were the stark-naked UMA we met just now!"

"U-UMA?"

"Hell yeah! It was tall and ugly, with a big ass and scary face! It was stone coloured and looked nothing like human! We thought it was some haunted house tricks but it came at us, so we all tried to run, but kinda forgot you, but then the door wouldn't open and we split up and ran and ran! It didn't chase us both but we thought it was safer to hide somewhere so-"

"Calm down, Gokudera! I know what you're talking about already!"

"You do?" The bomber suddenly blushed a dark pink, "How embarrassing!" He muttered to himself, looking away.

"Yamamoto-kun!" Haru sobbed as she threw herself at Yamamoto, blabbering and crying messily, "I thought you were killed and- and-"

"Get a grip of yourself, woman!" Gokudera yelled as he pulled Haru away from Yamamoto, "Stop clinging onto everyone you see! Let's go find Jyuudaime now! Hurry!"

He stopped dead in his tracks, facing the door, "Y-Yamamoto…"

"Hm?" Yamamoto had rummaged his pockets for his box weapon, his ring lit on his finger. He was ready to open the box when Gokudera continued shakily, "Do you hear something coming this way?"

"Ah? Not really." Yamamoto released Kojirou as he said so, the swallow chirping enthusiastically before landing on his shoulder, "Hey, Gokudera, I think we should always have our box weapons ready. I don't know if there's any more-"

"Shut up, baseball idiot!" Gokudera whispered, before turning back and pressing Haru's shoulders, forcing her to sit onto the floor, where she hid with him earlier, "Stay here."

Haru stared up at the silver-haired, and nodded as she hugged her knees close to herself and ducked as low as she could.

**Hiss.**

Gokudera released Uri from one of the boxes on his waist. The feline, for once, obediently crouched down low on the floor, getting into battle stance along with its owner.

Yamamoto, though confused, unsheathed his sword as well, "Gokudera, what-"

_Thud._

_Thud._

"Get ready, Yamamoto. It's coming."

**Found you.**

_Click._

**You cannot escape.**

_Crash._

* * *

~ End of Chapter ~

* * *

Mannaggia. Stupid me.

I have absolutely nothing else to say.

Hime-chan.


	5. Chapter 4 : Piano Room

**A/N : **Sorry guys, I was stuck at home for the few days I wasn't updating, and there's no wifi. I thought I wouldn't survive. By the way, I've changed the genre of the story because I've realized, whatever I was writing was definitely not horror. I was rewatching the videos I've downloaded in my phone, but after a few rounds I was like 'fuck that shit' and wrote my own storyline. I hope you won't be too confused, but I'm a little confused. Ah, my head. I've been asked to portray the Sasagawa's sibling love, I can't even get romance right and you ask me to write about siblings. Family. No. Some one. HALP.

The lever...the damn lever...where was it? I'll put it here then, there!" :D

**Warning : **_More_ **OOC**, **altered storyline** of HetaOni, _s__o much_ **confusion**.

**Disclaimer : **I do not own the cover image either, it is found on Zerochan. I thought since it was tagged both 'Sawada Tsunayoshi' and 'North Italy', it'd fit.

* * *

**Reviews :**

**StarLike Shadow : **I had initially planned on disposing Yamamoto, but the when I asked the requester (is that even a word? ._.) about her opinion, she thought they should not die so quickly.

**Poopies : **You're here again! Poopies! I like how it sounds, after a couple of reviews I still like how it sounds. Poopies. :D You think it's action-packed? I think it's the opposite, actually. :/

**Awesome Guest : **...mochi. The mochi. I...forgot about it. But whatever, there's not really anybody in KHR that fits the role of a...mochi. I can still improve? You mean I _have to_ still improve, I don't like my own work. D:

_HP + 3000_

**Followers and Favourite-ers : **Thank you! :D

_MP + 500_

* * *

~ Beginning of Chapter ~

* * *

The door swung open and hit the wall with a loud bang. Gokudera immediately loaded his Flame Arrow and loaded it with the sun cartridge. He turned to Yamamoto, "Right after I fire, you attack it."

The wall was cracked as the monster's claw clutched onto it. It poked its head in, and roared at the boys, spit flying around. Taking the chance, Gokudera aimed at its eyes and opened fire. It screeched and stumbled back, roughly shaking its head as if trying to ease the pain. Yamamoto dashed up afterwards, his sword in front of him, Kojirou charging in above him, rain flames surrounding his weapon, "Shajiku no Ame!"

The monster let out a high-pitched scream as the sword tore through its stomach, dark blood oozing out from the deep wound. Despite its wounds, however, it blindly broke into the room, clawing out for its foes. Gokudera leapt to the side, while Yamamoto backed away.

"Don't lure it in there, idiot!" Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto, and only then did the swordsman remember Haru, still hiding behind the bed they were now closing into. Uri hissed and leapt onto the creature's broad shoulders, clinging onto it to make it turn around. The moment the feline hopped off, Gokudera aimed his flame arrow at the monster and shut the skull's mouth. A strong blast of storm flames burst out of his weapon.

The monster decided to switch targets, and headed for Gokudera instead. Gokudera backed out of the room, the monster following close. Yamamoto exited the room behind the monster, and took the side opposite Gokudera, cornering the monster.

Gokudera loaded another sun cartridge and fired straight down along the creature's body, before escaping its grasp from a gap beside it. It roared and wheeled around, its swinging arm immediately chopped off by Yamamoto's sword as Yamamoto prepared his attack, "Shinotsuku Ame!"

The monster, almost ripped apart, fell onto the floor with a loud thud. The floor quaked as it landed, and there was a yelp from inside the room.

"Y-Yamamoto!" Gokudera was pointing at the monster. It was regenerating itself, whips of blood and flesh repatching with a wet sloppy sound, "Get in and we'll think about another plan!"

Gokudera dragged Yamamoto by the arm into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. The door threatened to fall off its hinges, but they could not care much.

"We'll corner it once more like just now, but this time we'll both attack at the same time, alright?" Gokudera reloaded a rain tube ammunition into his Flame Arrow, "I suppose the rain flames in this will help at least a little in your attacks. I'll get Uri to distract it," the cat meowed beside them in understanding, "with Uri's agility she can escape before we attack." He released a lightning tube from one of his boxes and showed it to Yamamoto, "Right after you deliver your attacks you must back away; Flame Thunder is one of my strongest blows."

"Okay!" Yamamoto replied, too cheerfully for Gokudera's liking.

"Haru," Gokudera called out her name, instead of 'idiot' or 'woman' like he usually did, his voice hinting worry, "You alright? We'll come back for you later." He received a muffled 'no!' but he took it as a yes, "Let's go."

Yamamoto walked before Gokudera, and reached for the door knob. It rattled as he touched it, having its screws gone loose. Yamamoto withdrew his hand, and turned to look at Gokudera with a confused expression, "It's hot."

Gokudera's eyes widened as he stepped forward and pulled the door open, running out, "Juudaime!"

Yamamoto followed close, and came to face a complete mess before their eyes. Half the floorboards were smashed, and the iron bars of the staircase had already melted. Smoke and dust was still rolling out thickly, and the monster was nowhere to be seen. They walked along the remains of the floor at the stairs to take a closer look. What surprised them was an unconscious Kyoko, lying against the wall of the stairs.

"Kyoko-chan!" Haru had got out of hiding without them noticing, and was pushing her way to Kyoko. She held Kyoko's head and gently patted her cheeks, "Wake up, Kyoko-chan! What happened?"

Kyoko stirred, coughing dryly before opening her eyes. Before any of them could react, the girl shot up straight and looked around her with wide eyes, "Tsuna-kun!"

"Juudaime?" Gokudera shoved Yamamoto aside to get close to Kyoko, "You saw him?"

"Well, yes, he was fighting with the monster, and then, and then…" Kyoko held her head, trying to remember, "…blood… and Brother was-"

"Where is Juudaime?!" Gokudera raised his voice, and Yamamoto held both of his shoulders firmly, "Calm down, Gokudera!"

"Calm down? The hell! It's Juudaime we're talking about!" Gokudera was almost shaking now, his shoulders trembling, "The monster had probably gone after Juudaime, he must have saved us!"

"I-I don't know!" Kyoko was on the verge of breaking down crying. Haru hugged her protectively and glared at Gokudera, "Don't yell at Kyoko-chan like that! There's something very wrong with this place, so let's find Tsuna-san together and get out of here!"

Gokudera sighed, his shoulders slumped, and massaged his forehead with his fingers, "What the hell is on with this damn place?! Juudaime – what if he –"

"Maa, don't be like that, Gokudera!" Yamamoto patted Gokudera's shoulder as the latter visibly winced, "Let's go get senpai, and then we'll look for Tsuna, okay?"

"B-Brother?" Kyoko sounded surprised. The others gave her a confused look, and Yamamoto replied, "Of course! How could you forget? I'll go get him, and we'll go downstairs and take a look."

Yamamoto dismissed himself with a wave of his hand and headed for the room Ryohei was in. He knocked and opened the door without waiting for an answer, "Senpai?"

Ryohei stared at him, halfway bandaging his fists like he usually did, "Yamamoto! I thought you were going to find Octopus-head!" He then looked at the other three waiting at the doorstep, especially Gokudera who was muttering to himself, "You're extremely fast! Now we can go find Sawada like we planned just now. Kyoko didn't get hurt while following you, did she?" He studied Kyoko's quivering figure, "Kyoko!"

Ryohei went over to check his sister, sighing in relief as he only saw some dirt and a light scratch on her face, "You have to be extremely careful, no one wants a girl with a scar on her face, right?" He lifted a finger to brush across the healing scratch.

Tears overflowed and spilled down Kyoko's cheeks. She held her sibling's hand and began to sob. Everyone was shocked.

"Kyoko? What happened?!" Ryohei was frantically trying to calm his sister down. He welcomed her tackling embrace as she bawled, her talking unclear, "I thought...I thought you were -"

"You thought I died? You're extremely silly, Kyoko!" Ryohei tried laughing to cheer Kyoko up, and it effectively softened her crying. He ruffled her hair as she broke into a soft chuckle.

"Ah!" Yamamoto slapped a hand to his forehead, "I'm sorry, senpai, I think I forgot to bring you food!"

"Food?" Ryohei pulled himself from his sister and looked at Yamamoto.

"Food." Yamamoto repeated.

"Why food? We haven't find Sawada, we can go eat to the extreme at his place when we get out!" Ryohei squatted down in front of Kyoko, "I'll carry you, Kyoko. You look extremely exhausted."

"Let's go then!" Yamamoto grinned and turned to the door, only to see Gokudera and Haru staring at the wall. He walked over and poked his head between theirs and saw a lever, with a small note beside it : Up is Heaven, Middle is Earth, Down is Hell. The lever was fixed in the middle.

"We are now at Earth, huh," Gokudera rubbed his chin, "If we move the lever up maybe we'll move up..."

"We'll be crushed between the floor and the ceiling!" Haru flailed her arms.

"Oh, it works that way?" Yamamoto laughed, pushing the lever down before anyone could stop him, "Let's try Hell theeeeeeeen!" The moment the lever went down with a loud clunk, a trapdoor appeared below the oblivious boy. His happy voice echoed as he was sent down the hole.

_Thud._

"Ow!"

"Idiot!" Gokudera shouted down the hatch, which was pitch black below, "We'll find a way to get to you, we can't risk jumping down like that!"

"Okay!" was Yamamoto's reply, "I'll check this floor out!"

"Don't go running around!" Before the boy below could answer the trap door slammed shut. Gokudera jumped.

* * *

Yamamoto rubbed his back. He had fell down face up before he could grasp onto anything. He blinked a few times to adapt to the dim lighting of the room.

The only source of light was from the barred windows at the corner of the room. There were shelves lined against the wall, and a white piano in the middle of the room. Yamamoto decided to check out the piano, a tad surprised to see colourful numbers written on the white keys.

"Is that how to play a piano?" Yamamoto pressed one of the keys that had a yellow 1 written on it. A crisp, high note rang through the silent room. He then looked for a yellow 2 and a 3 of the same colour. It was first a low note, then a middle C, "Apparently not." He laughed it off and wandered along the bookshelves.

Tracing his finger absent-mindedly along the books, one of them fell onto the floor. A piece of torn paper fluttered out of the open book. It had a red-bordered rectangle and a yellow-bordered one, "Is this like...a puzzle or something?" Yamamoto questioned out loud. He tucked the paper into his pocket, "Gokudera can figure it out!" He smiled trustingly and headed for the door.

As soon as he touched the knob, it rattled. Yamamoto took a step back, unsheathing his katana. Putting it in front of his body in a defensive pose, he continued to back away until where he assumed a safe distance from anyone, or anything, entering. The door creaked open, and he saw brown spiky hair, "Tsuna?!"

* * *

~ End of Chapter ~

* * *

I shall stop here because it is time for me to leave this place. I like cafes with good wifi.

I'm sorry.

Do review please.

Hime-chan.


	6. Author's Note : Discontinuation of Story

To those who think this is finally a new chapter, I'm very sorry to disappoint you. I'm afraid to say I won't be continuing this story, but I'll be passing it over to a cousin of mine who is new to this site, Miss Prussome, but has more experience in writing than I do. I am not sure when will she begin putting this up, but she will. She'd have to fulfill my last wish, right? However, what I gave her was a rewritten version of this, so, yeah.

Why am I discontinuing this now, you _just might_ ask? It's because my days are numbered. I've finally ended up in the hospital now, counting down the days I have left. Lung cancer's got the better of me.

Thank you, StarLike Shadow, for always reviewing both of my stories. I guess I owe you a lot. Your reviews motivated me to write on. You may be tired of reading this story over and over again, but please accept my apologies.

Thank you, Poopies for making me happy whenever I see you review, and thank you, Awesome Guest, for pointing out my weaknesses, you are awesome.

Thank you, Derpina Doppelganger, Extika, SkylaRideVongolaDaughteroCha os (that long name :D), The Neo Productions, juz-a-reviewer for following this story. And thank you, Trauerspiel for following and favouriting it.

I'm very, very sorry to you all.

Hime-chan.


End file.
